1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an automatic self-cleaning strainer.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a self-cleaning strainer which is employed in the cooling system of ships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling systems in ships use water taken in through an inlet in the hull of the ship. The cooling system includes a screen or strainer for removing foreign objects from the water. Normally, the strainer does not become readily clogged or blocked with foreign objects.
However, in the late fall and early winter season, when the ships are travelling through colder waters, ice and/or a mixture of ice and weeds may be drawn in by the cooling system in a quantity to clog or block the strainer thus reducing the amount of cooling water taken into the system. This in turn could result in damage to the units being water-cooled.
The present invention is directed towards means for preventing strainers employed in these cooling systems from becoming clogged with foreign objects, particularly ice, or ice and weeds, when the ship travels through colder waters at certain times of the year.